Nintendo School:Feliz cumpleaños Roy
by Zelda de Hyrule
Summary: Este tambien es un fic sobre el fic de minaya nintendo school lo use para un concurso espero uqe les guste


**Nintendo School: Feliz Cumpleaños Roy**

Era un martes por la mañana, común y corriente, nada especial solo un día como cualquier otro, o al menos lo era para todos los demás….

El sol estaba alumbrando y dando la señal de que un nuevo día empezaría, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de una mansión en la cual vivía Roy Dashideiko, un chico muy popular entre las chicas.

Roy no le quedo otra mas que levantarse, tenía que ir a la escuela y si llegaba tarde le traería muchos problemas. Se levantó de la cama con un poco de sueño, se acercó al closet, sacó su ropa y una toalla para bañarse. El pelirrojo terminó, ese baño le había quitado el sueño que tanto le pesaba, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Abajo lo esperaba Rebbeca con su habitual sonrisa.

-Buenos días Roni!

-Buenos días Rebbeca-dijo Roy con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien Rebbeca gracias.

-Tu desayuno esta servido Roni, pero date prisa si no llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-Si gracias Rebbeca pero mejor...Roy tomó un pan tostado, se lo colocó en la boca, tomó su saco y su mochila-Me voy Rebbeca, gracias por el desayuno.

-Hasta luego Roy-se despidió Rebbeca con otra gran sonrisa.

Roy tomo su bici y comenzó andar mientras comía su pan, llegó a su escuela y vió a varios de sus compañeros entrar.

En el pasillo se encontró con Marth y Pit platicando, sólo levantó la mano para saludar, estos voltearon para contestar al saludo, Estos lo saludaron de forma habitual,… todo normal

-Acaso Marth y Pit no se acuerdan, bueno…no hay nada que hacerle-pensó Roy

Entró a su salón observando todo a su alrededor: Peach hablando por teléfono y Mario cerca de ella, Luigi matando moscas, Toad estudiando, Saria y Samus platicando, Fox babeando por Samus (como siempre), Yoshi y Kirby comiendo y finalmente Falcón y Sheik jugando. Pocos voltearon al verlo cuando entro, ¿Qué acaso ninguno de sus compañeros recordaba que era su cumpleaños?

Buenos días Roy-le saludó Luigi.

Buenos días Luigi-contestó Roy

Roy se dirigió a su lugar, colocó su mochila en el respaldo y se sentó, en eso llegó Link, Por lo menos el debía de haberlo recordarlo era su mejor amigo, el mejor de todos en verdad. Él lo había apoyado en todo desde su problema con las chicas hasta las cosas más pequeñas, siempre que lo necesitaba él estaba ahí para apoyarlo y ése era uno de los momentos en los cuales lo necesitaba aún más. Ese día estaba deprimido y aunque se mostraba feliz ante la gente sabía que no era así. Sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios, le habían dicho que era muy importante para ellos y no podían faltar y lo que mas le dolía es que ellos no estuvieran ese día tan importante para el

-Hola Roy, muy buenos días - dijo Link alegremente y dedicándole una gran sonrisa a Roy

-Hola-contesto este de igual manera.

Link se sentó al lado Roy, se quito su saco y lo guardo en su mochila.

-¿Ya llegaron tus papas Roy?

-No aun no-contesto Roy sin muchos ánimos-¿Por qué?

-No solo preguntaba

El timbre de inicio había sonado y El profesor Ganondorf entro como habitualmente lo hacia en las mañanas para comenzar una junta.

-Bien chicos –dijo este mientras sacaba una lista de un portafolios-para hacer esto mas fácil díganme quien falto.

-nadie estamos todos-contesto sheik.

-gracias zel...digo sheik.

Sheik dirigió una mirada asesina al profesor Gannondorf, y este disimuló que no la veía

-ok sigamos ¿ahí algo importante que deban decir?-pregunto gannondorf.

Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron callados

-Bueno como no hay nada mas que atender me retiro, ah! Y por favor no hagan algo malo quieren?

-Acaso nos cree capaces profesor-Contesto Falcón.

-La verdad si-le respondió Gannondorf de forma seca-Nos Vemos después.

El profesor Gannondorf salio del salón y en ese mismo momento iba entrando el profesor Bowser, Les tocaba Ciencias Naturales, Roy decidió ponerle atención a las clase tal vez con eso se distraería un poco y dejaría de pensar en sus padres.

Pasaron las clases y llego la hora del descanso. Roy se formo en la fila para el almuerzo y noto que adelante de ellos estaban Kirby y Yoshi

-¿Un poco mas si?-dijo Yoshi alegremente

-Que no –Contesto el chef Torte

-¿Un poquito si?-Insistió Kirby

-Que no-Contesto el chef Torte enojado- Ahora largo

-Pero-dijeron Yoshi y Kirby al mismo tiempo

-QUE LARGO-grito el chef Torte

Todos los alumnos se estremecieron, Yoshi y Kirby salieron corriendo ante ese grito

-Pobres –comento Link que estaba atrás de Roy-A veces me pregunto si en su casa les alcanzara la comida con tanto Yoshi y si les alcanzara el dinero, Supongo que si

Roy solo se limito a sonreír un poco y a seguir avanzando en la fila, llegado su turno Link y roy se sirvieron de comer y tomaron un jugo, Buscaron un lugar en el cual podían sentarse, Roy se quedo quieto y miro a sus demás compañeros, todos se veían muy felices platicando y otros jugando. En eso volteo a verlo Fox que lo saludo alegremente mientras movías las orejas .Roy lo saludo tímidamente ,comenzó a sentir un poco de nostalgia, no era lo que se podría decir su mejor cumpleaños pero no podía hacer nada

-Oye Roy ya encontré un lugar-Grito Link desde lejos mientas movía una mano con alegría

Roy salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Link

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Link

-No nada estoy bien gracias-contesto rápidamente Roy un poco nervioso

-Si tú lo dices-dijo link insatisfecho

-¿Eh? A que te refieres

-Bueno –decía esto mientras volteaba a ver a sus demás compañeros-te noto algo triste, no eres como comúnmente lo eres, eso es estas triste

Roy se quedo perplejo por eso, Link era el único que se había dado cuenta de que estaba triste, Roy no dijo nada solo se limito a seguir comiendo, ese descanso fue de lo peor, no era por que estuviera con Link si no por que sentía ese típico silencio asesino. Link no dijo más a partir de eso, solo siguió comiendo y viendo a los demás

-¿Estará enojado conmigo por mentirle?-pensó Roy mientras lo veía-No creo aunque esta muy serio….

Roy seguía comiendo, no tenia muchas ganas pero no le quedaba de otra si no al rato se moriría de hambre, a Roy se le hizo eterno ese descanso esta desesperado, tenia ganas de gritar ir se de ahí ya estaba harto de todo eso, debía admitirlo era su peor cumpleaños.

El receso acabo y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, Roy al oír el timbre se levanto rápidamente de la mesa dejando atrás a Link, quería que todo esto acabara y poderse ir a su casa tal vez ahí Rebbeca lo recibiría mejor pero….por que estaba tan enojado, ¿acaso era por que sus padres no estaban?, ¿que sus compañeros no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños?, o ¿que su amigo se había enojado con el y ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños?... Tan solo deseaba que ese día acabara

Pasaron las horas que cada vez más y cada vez eran más insoportables .La hora de Educación física había llegado

-Muy bien chicos quiero que corran por todo el patio durante 15 minutos-dijo el profesor Gannon

-Es demasiado, nadie aguanta tanto-comento Yoshi

-Pues tendrán que aguantarlo, ahora a correr

Todos comenzaron a correr en círculos por todo el patio, Roy corría sin ponerle atención a nada

-Oye Roy-Grito alegremente link que lo quería alcanzar

Roy no volteo, solo comenzó a correr mas, Link se detuvo en seco…-Roy…-No tenia caso alcanzarlo si el no deseaba hablar

-¿Por qué estaré tan enojado con Link?-pensó Roy-el no tiene la culpa de nada, el me brindo su apoyo y se preocupo por mi pero…No se supone que es mi mejor amigo así que era su deber acordarse si eso es lo que debió hacer.

Roy estaba furioso y cada vez corría mas y mas..La clase ya había acabado, ya solo le faltaba una clase más y se podía ir a casa

Su ultima clase la de castellañano, Fue una clase aburrida para el ya solo quería que el timbre sonara para poder irse.

Por fin su deseo se había cumplido, el timbre había sonado y podía irse a casa. Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y las guardo rápidamente, en su mochila ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuado de repente entro el profesor Gannondorf

-Genial otro discurso mas-pensó roy fastidiado

-Solo espera un poco mas Roy-le dijo el profesor Gannondorf-se que tienes prisa pero tan solo espera un poco más

Roy estaba Fastidiado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar, así que se sentó en su lugar.

-Muy bien chicos ya saben que hacer.

Todos los del grupo a excepción de Roy se levantaron, Roy se sorprendido ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Fox le paso una cajita a Link y este se coloco frente a Roy.

-A la cuenta de tres..uno…dos…tres FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROY-gritaron todos alegremente

Link le entrego la caja a Roy, este la tomo tímidamente

-Pero…

-Acaso pensabas que se nos olvido Roy-comento Luigi antes de que Roy pudiera decir algo

-Desde que llegaste estábamos fingiendo de que no nos acordábamos, somos buenos actores- dijo Falco

-Pero todo fue idea de Link el lo organizo todo-dijo sheik

-Una idea demasiado buena siendo que viene de link-dijo Samus de forma burlona

-Jajaja muy graciosa-contesto Link de forma sarcástica

-Bien, Bien ya es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo el profesor Gannondorf

Todos comenzaron a salir y se iban despidiendo de Roy. Estaba sorprendido nunca creyó que le pasaría esto y todo fue gracias a Link

-Link…dijo Roy reaccionando

Es cierto no había podido disculparse con el por su actitud, Salio corriendo del salón intentando alcanzarlo, Lo alcanzo a ver estaba saliendo de la escuela

-Oye Link espera…-Grito Roy

Link volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa, Roy corrió en ese momento lomas que rápido que le daban sus piernas

-Espera…Por favor…..tan solo….dame un segundo….-Decía Roy mientras intentaba recuperar el aire

-Espero que te guste tu regalo lo hicimos entre todos-le dijo Alegremente Link

-Oye…Sobre lo de educación física..Yo lo siento...no era…mi intención…

.-No te preocupes-interrumpió-no pasa nada

-Gracias por todo Link

-no es anda yo soy el que debe agradecerte

-¿Qué?

-Si yo soy el que te debe agradecer, por todo lo que has hecho por mi por todo el apoyo que me has dado hasta en las cosas mas insignificantes y hasta sabiendo aun que te podías meter en problemas pero sobre todo…

En ese momento Link abrazo a Roy

-Pero sobre todo…Muchas gracias por tu amistad-Link se froto el ojo no quería que Roy lo viera llorar-jejeje una basura me entro a los ojos.

-Link…

-Bueno Roy feliz cumpleaños ya me voy te veo mañana que tengo que llegar a cuidar a mi hermanita Oni que van a salir mis papas y no ahí quien las cuide bueno chao

-Adiós Link- se despedía Roy mientras veía como se alejaba Link

Roy se dirigió a su casa con la cajita entre las manos

-Gracias Link pero créeme yo soy el que te debe agradecer a ti-pensó Roy

Llego Roy muy feliz a su casa se dirigió a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba Rebbeca

-Ya llegue Rebbeca

-Que bueno Roni!-le contesto alegremente Rebbeca-¿Vas a comer? Si es así será mejor que te laves ya las manos

-Si gracias Rebbeca-contesto alegremente roy

-A por cierto llamaron tus papas para felicitarte y de hecho dejaron esto

Rebbeca saco un pastel de refrigerador que decía: _**Feliz cumpleaños roy. **_En cima de el había una tarjeta, Roy la tomo y comenzó a leerla

_**Sentimos que no podamos estar contigo pero esperamos que nos perdones .Ojala te guste el pastel con cariño tus pades**_

_**PD: Te amamos**_

Roy no podía estar mas feliz era su mejor cumpleaños

-Feliz cumpleaños Ron!-dijo alegremente Rebbeca

-Gracias

Roy subió rápidamente a su habitación, dejó sus cosas, se sentó en la cama y abrió la cajita. Dentro de ella, había un portarretratos con un dibujo de Link y El juntos, firmado por todos hasta por el profesor Gannondorf y detrás había un mensaje

_**-Siempre que nos necesites estaremos ahí para apoyarte como tu lo haces con nosotros, por que sabes que eres nuestro amigo atte. 8º grado**_

-Gracias chicos-Roy tomo el portarretratos y lo coloco en una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama

En ese momento llego Rebbeca que llevaba un plato con un pedazo de pastel

-Toma un poco Roni!-dijo alegremente Rebbeca

-Muchas Gracias Rebbeca-contesto Roy sin dejar de ver el cuadro

-¿Qué es lo que vez Roni?-Pregunto

Roy suspiro y volteo a verla felizmente

-El mejor regalo del mundo.


End file.
